No me ama
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Lo lamento mucho, amor. Me despido de ti, adiós a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu perfume, a cuidarte cuando te duele el estómago, pero debemos enfrentar el hecho de no me amas cuando yo sí.


¡Zelda no me pertenece!

* * *

 **No me ama**

…

Hace dos días que llegamos a la costa de Holodrum, hacia el sur del país. Desde hace un año Zelda y yo comenzamos a recorrer todo lo que podíamos de mundo. Primero partimos en Hyrule, toda región, pueblo, ciudad, meseta, provincia, arrecife y costa que pudimos encontrar antes de partir al extranjero.

Con Zelda llevamos tres años y…cinco meses de relación. Tiempo suficiente para ultra conocernos. O tal vez no tanto, en una quizás ella sea más melosa de lo que aparenta o ella se dé cuenta que soy más idiota. Bueno, no, no tan idiota. Tal vez ella piensa que yo era algo más…quizás.

Zelda nunca ha sido la persona más afectuosa, pero eso para mí está bien. A pesar de todo sé que me quiere. No me lo ha dicho, no con palabras, pero sí con gestos. Me quiere, pero…¿me ama?

Yo más de una vez le he dicho a Zelda "Te amo", y ella sabe corresponderlo, sabe meterse dentro de mi "Te amo" y darme a saber que me corresponde, pero nunca me lo ha dicho.

Estuve una semana completa yendo con Zelda de un lugar a otro tratando de recrear el ambiente romántico que necesitaba para que las palabras le surgieran, yo solo necesitaba darle la situación perfecta para que ella lo dijera. Y quizá por eso nunca me lo había dicho, porque no había encontrado el momento. Una caminata tomados de la mano, una noche bajo las estrellas, una cena, un momento entre los dos solo mirando la puesta de sol. Pero ella solo podía quedarse mirando las luces o las estrellas, mientras que yo intentaba comunicarle con la mirada lo que quería oír de ella.

No resultó.

Intenté entonces de convencerme que no había ni una diferencia entre que lo dijera y lo expresara. Todo está bien, todo está perfecto. Pero seguía habiendo una diferencia entre que me quisiera y que me amara.

El querer es limitado. "Te quiero" se lo dices a un amigo, pero el "te amo" habla de algo más. Tal vez Zelda simplemente prefería seguir expresando las cosas en lugar de decirlas, o no lo hacía porque no le surgía, o porque no lo siente.

Eso es.

No me ama.

Cuando no amas a alguien, no le dices que lo amas, y eso era lo que a Zelda le pasaba: no me ama.

Esto es una bomba de tiempo, pensé. En cualquier momento ella se va a distanciar de mí, me citará en un bar y me dirá:

—No podemos continuar con esto.

Y yo le diré:

—Sabía que esto sucedería.

Y luego ella se dará la vuelta, se marchará y tiempo más tarde estará con el primer imbécil con guitarra que sepa tocarle tres acordes de los Indigo-Go's. No puedo permitir eso, no está bien para mí. Debo buscar la forma de terminar con esto. No sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero lo lamento mucho, cielo. Eres súper simpática, linda, graciosa, sarcástica, media rara a veces, la pasamos bien, cogemos rico, pero debemos enfrentar el hecho de no me amas cuando yo sí.

A Hyrule me regreso soltero.

La mañana del día siguiente me mantuve distante, esperando que ella me preguntara qué me pasaba. Ahí a Zelda quizás le surgían las palabras y nos ahorrábamos todo este trámite, pero no ocurrió. Durante la tarde recordé que ella a las 12 estaba de cumpleaños. No podía dejarla en ese momento, se le va a arruinar el día de su cumpleaños y esa era la situación ideal para que el imbécil con guitarra llegara y la conquistara. La chica destrozada llorando en un bar para que él llegue a consolarla.

Me arreglé para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños sin que se diera cuenta y entregárselo esa noche. Seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que Zelda me dijera que me ama antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Ella agarró el paquete con el regalo y cuando lo abrió simplemente me dijo: «Gracias, está muy lindo». Y luego se puso a cocinar, conmigo ahí.

Trágico, pero cierto. Mañana se lo digo.

Zelda no me iba a convencer con sus besitos. Debía de terminar con ella antes que decidiera tomar distancias. Se lo diría, iba a terminar con ella pronto.

Lo lamento mucho, amor. Me despido de ti, adiós a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu perfume, a cuidarte cuando te duele el estómago, a verte maquillándote, al besito en la nariz, adiós a tus mejillas rosadas y tus ojos bonitos.

Salimos a caminar temprano en la mañana ese día. Zelda estaba especialmente sonriente y yo callado como casi siempre, ella no lo encontró raro, porque comúnmente era quien hablaba, aunque no era capaz de decirme un par de palabras ultra cortas.

Esperaba que supiera entenderlo. No quería que fuera violento, quizás incluso se sintiera aliviada, porque suponía que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos. Se quedó callada de repente, tal vez venía presintiendo lo que vendría. Este era el silencio antes de la tragedia. Se lo diría, este era el momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Te amo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelda me miró con sorpresa, casi sin creer que se lo dijera con tanta efusividad.

—Yo también te amo —me dijo.

No tenía idea de qué cara tendría en ese momento, pero Zelda me miró con una sonrisa y una risa corta antes de besarme.

Soy un imbécil, pero un imbécil que ella ama.

...

* * *

Esto está basado en el cortometraje del mismo nombre "No me ama", dirigido por el argentino Martín Piroyansky. Su trabajo es infinitamente mejor de lo que yo pude plasmar aquí, de verdad. Me gustó tanto que simplemente no pude evitar el querer adaptarlo a algo así.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
